prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Brand New Happiness
on the Pripara wiki.}} |image = |video-image = |Romaji = Buran Nyū·Hapinesu! |Genre = J-Pop |Kanji = ブランニュー·ハピネス！ |Artist = Arisa Date Himika Akaneya}} '|ブランニュー·ハピネス！}} is an arcade Pripara revival song. In arcade, this song can only be play in Laala & Yui Channel Performers * Laala Manaka * Yui Yumekawa Lyrics Short Size Romaji= Dreaming Dreaming Day wakuwaku Day Never Give Up Day junbi OK Dreaming Dreaming Day wakuwaku Day Yumeetteru Open My Future Donna fū ni kokoro katachi ni shiyō SkyBlue|Yui}}/ aru no Make It Make It Brand New na yume ga Poppin Poppin odoridasu mitai Kimi to no Harmony butsukari atte shinkō chū SkyBlue|Yui}}/ mirai yumekawa kashikoma Pure Pure massarana kyō ga Change Change irozuiteku yo Koko kara to naru no dekiagari wa otanoshimi Kitai yumekawa kashikoma Mirai yumekawa kashikoma Dreaming Dreaming Day wakuwaku Day Never Give Up Day junbi OK Dreaming Dreaming Day wakuwaku Day Yumeetteru Open Our Future ( ・ ) |-| Kanji= Dreaming Dreaming Day ワクワク Day Never Give Up Day 準備 OK Dreaming Dreaming Day ワクワク Day 夢えってるOpen My Future ドキドキ生まれてく瞬間に触れたとき 初めての世界が待ってたの パステルもビビッドも素敵だもん悩んじゃう どんな風に心形にしよう 溢れるThink AboutそれぞれとりどりのHappiness 重なったら起きる奇跡があるの Make It Make It Brand Newな夢が Poppin Poppin 踊り出すみたい 君とのHarmony ぶつかり合って進行中 負けない見てみたい　未来夢かわかしこま 見じれる凄いがかさない たことのChance思ってるよ 最初のいいころのTicketよ さわさわや慰安しなくっちゃ かわかわふつのかいおっせて そしたら 始まっちゃSweetはこっそIdol Time Pure Pureまっさらな今日が Change Change色いてくよ ここからとなるの出来上がりはお楽しみ 一緒にねつくっちゃおう 期待夢かわかしこま 未来夢かわかしこま Dreaming Dreaming Day ワクワク Day Never Give Up Day 準備 OK Dreaming Dreaming Day ワクワク Day 夢えってるOpen Our Future (夢川・かしこま) |-| English= Dreaming, dreaming days! Such exciting days! (Oh yeah!) Never giving up days! Are you ready now? Dreaming, dreaming days! Such exciting days! (Oh yeah!) Are you dreaming now? Open my future! It sets our hearts aflutter Whenever we brush up against this moment The world where it all began was waiting there Colors pastel and vivid I love them all so much I can’t choose And how can we shape our hearts? These thoughts full our minds With a multicolored happiness If we gather enough, can we bring about a miracle? We’re making making a brand new dream (Woo-hoo!) Like a popping popping dance right now (Yeah, yeah!) It’s my harmony with you That keeps us clashing together I’m not gonna lose I wanna see it Our future: Dreamy-cute x Capisce! I think it’s just like you said This ticket first brought color to my heart So comfortable together Salutations! Welcome to Idol Time Today is pure and brand new (Woo-hoo!) We can change it to whatever color we want (Ponpon!) So what happens now? Well, the fun is in finding out! We can do it! I’m breathless: Dreamy-cute x Capisce! Our future: Dreamy-cute x Capisce! Dreaming, dreaming days! Such exciting days! (Oh yeah!) Never giving up days! Are you ready now? Dreaming, dreaming days! Such exciting days! (Oh yeah!) Are you dreaming now? Open our future! Dreamy-cute! Capisce! Full Version Romaji= Dreaming Dreaming Days Wakuwaku Days (Oh Yeah!!) Never Give Up Days Junbi ōru OK? Dreaming Dreaming Days Wakuwaku Days (Oh Yeah!!) Yumetteru? Open My Future!! Don'na fū ni kokoro katachi ni shiyō aru no? Making Making buran'nyū na yume ga (Fu!Fu!) Poppin' Poppin' odoridasu mitai (Dance! Dance!) Kimi to no hāmonī butsukari atte shinkōchū Mirai = Yumekawa x Kashikoma!! (Ne!) Dreaming Dreaming Days Wakuwaku Days (Oh Yeah!!) Never Give Up Days Junbi ōru OK? Dreaming Dreaming Days Wakuwaku Days (Oh Yeah!!) Yumetteru? Open My Future!! Kon'na fū ni shitai de ippai dakara barechau kedo Pure Pure massarana kyō ga Change Change irozuiteku yo (Wao! Wao!) Koko kara dō naru no? Dekiagari wa otanoshimi Kitai = Yumekawa x Kashikoma!! (Ne!) Saisho no ippo e no chiketto wo (Yes! Yes!) (Ōpun!) 3, 2, 1...Yōkoso, Aidoru Taimu! Pure Pure massarana kyō ga (Fu!Fu!) Change Change irozuiteku yo (Wao! Wao!) Koko kara dō naru no? Dekiagari wa otanoshimi Kitai = Yumekawa x Kashikoma!! (De) Mirai = Yumekawa X Kashikoma!! (Ne!) Dreaming Dreaming Days Wakuwaku Days (Oh Yeah!!) Never Give Up Days Junbi ōru OK? Dreaming Dreaming Days Wakuwaku Days(Oh Yeah!!) Yumetteru? Open Our Future!! ( x ) |-| Kanji= Dreaming Dreaming Days ワクワク Days(Oh Yeah！！) Never Give Up Days 準備オールOK？ Dreaming Dreaming Days ワクワク Days(Oh Yeah！！) ユメってる？ Open My Future！！ ドキドキが生まれてく　瞬間に触れたとき はじめての世界が待ってたの パステルもビビットも 素敵だもん　なやんじゃう どんな風にココロ　カタチにしよう あふれるThink About それぞれ　とりどりのハピネス 重なったら　起きるキセキが…あるの？ Making Making　ブランニューな夢が(Fu！Fu！) Poppin' Poppin' 踊りだすみたい(ダンス！ダンス！) キミとのハーモニー　ぶつかりあって進行中 負けない　見てみたい 未来＝ゆめかわ×かしこま！！(ね！) Dreaming Dreaming Days ワクワク Days(Oh Yeah！！) Never Give Up Days 準備オールOK？ Dreaming Dreaming Days ワクワク Days(Oh Yeah！！) ユメってる？ Open My Future！！ もっと小さなころ　アコガレたお姫さま 今ならなれちゃう気がするよ キラキラの靴だって　髪にさすヘアピンも こんな風にしたいでいっぱいだから トキメキMixはどうかな？ なんて思っちゃったよ そのワケは言ってあげない 目と目あえばバレちゃうけど！ Pure Pure　まっさらな今日が(Fu！Fu！) Change Change　色づいてくよ(Wao！Wao！) ここからどうなるの？ 出来上がりはオタノシミ いっしょなら　作れそう 期待＝ゆめかわ×かしこま！！(ね！) いきなりスゴいワケじゃない だけどねちゃんと待ってるよ さいしょの一歩へのチケットを ソワソワ用意しなくちゃ(Yes！Yes！) ドアとハートの鍵あけて(オープン！) そうしたら始まっちゃう スリー、ツー、ワン…ようこそ、 アイドルタイム！ Pure Pure　まっさらな今日が(Fu！Fu！) Change Change　色づいてくよ(Wao！Wao！) ここからどうなるの？ 出来上がりはオタノシミ いっしょにね　作っちゃおう 期待＝ゆめかわ×かしこま！！(で) 未来＝ゆめかわ×かしこま！！(ね！) Dreaming Dreaming Days ワクワク Days(Oh Yeah！！) Never Give Up Days 準備オールOK？ Dreaming Dreaming Days ワクワク Days(Oh Yeah！！) ユメってる？ Open My Future！！ 「ゆめかわ×かしこま！！」 |-| English= Trivia Gallery See Brand New·Happiness!/Image Gallery and Brand New·Happiness!/Video Gallery Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Gameplay Category:Laala & Yui Channel Collection